


Красная лента

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, God Ben, Goddess rey, Gods, M/M, One Shot, Reborning, Reylo - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, love and friendship - Freeform, mith, придуманная религия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Старые Боги уступили место Новым, а сердца жрецов чисты и наполнены любовью. Но козни темнейшего зла все еще мешают роду человеческому. Как может притча о любви помочь двум жрецам спасти мир?
Relationships: Armitage Hux / Poe Dameron, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Красная лента

Послушников у Храма Силы хоть отбавляй. Мальчишки со всей страны обучаются в этих стенах, причем верховный жрец Скайуокер велит принимать всех и каждого: от сына сенатора до внука пастуха.  
Он и сам, поглаживая седеющую бороду, любит отложить дела, провести молитву на закате солнц-близнецов, усесться поудобнее на белокаменных широких ступенях и начать свою проповедь. Ему даже не требуется бить в гонг, призывая учеников, мальчишки сами бегут к нему.  
— Мудрецы говорят, за расцветом Империи непременно последует ее упадок. Так было с нашими островными соседями, с их первой Республикой. Две сотни лет назад их корабли держали в страхе наши воды и местных князей. А что же теперь? Длань Императора накрыла собой и горы, и леса, и каждый берег, на котором рыбаки строят свои лачуги да удят кальмара. Старые Боги забыты, а имена наших Богов гремят далеко за пределами цивилизованных земель. Удержать и сберечь наши края предстоит вам, мои падаваны. Силою слова, верностью сердца направлять вас, юным жрецам, чаяния нашего народа.  
Речь магистра Храма льется, словно бирюзовые воды чистейшей реки. Некоторые до сих пор верят, что он сам — отпрыск богини или, как минимум, добрый дух. Другие же просто говорят, что праведный он человек. Не может же сын богини или дух стареть, морщинами покрываться да сединой белеть.  
— Отец Люк, святейший жрец, расскажи нам о любви!  
— Да! Да, историю о любви Кайло и Рей!  
— О Кайло! Мы хотим историю о нем!  
— О Рей! О Деве!  
— Хорошо, дети, внемлите же.   
Красивая, но немного грустная легенда растворяется в густеющих сумерках. Мальчишки-послушники сидят, раскрывши рты, когда жрец в девятый, наверное, раз рассказывает о могучем полубоге Бене, испившем темной водицы в чаше демона Сноука, да об избраннице его Рей, что сироткой в песках пустыни выросла.  
— И стал в тот миг Бен повелителем орд нежити — царем Кайло. Черную короны возложил демон Сноук на его колову, черные доспехи из застывшей лавы выкованные, преподнес, меч велел кровью живых напитать.  
Рассказывает Люк о злодеяниях Кайло с грустью, с тоской. В глазах его влага собирается, когда говорит он о том, как пронзил Кайло в гневе отца своего, царя Хана, не признав в старике-рыбаке родную кровь. Возопила от горя в тот миг мать Кайло, богиня Лея. Бросилась она в чертогах своих на колени, молилась древнейшим титанам, родителям своим, ниспослать ее сыну прощение. Ветрами холодными и громом раскатным отвечали титаны Лее, что погибнуть Республике в огне и расцвести Империи надобно, только тогда сын ее от тьмы великой освободится.  
Переглядываются мальчишки меж собой не без гордости, понимая, что боги благосклонны и к Империи, и жрецу Люку, и к ним самим, пока еще несмышленышам. Два лучших друга сидят близко-близко, кучерявая каштановая голова на плече у рыжеволосого мальчугана лежит. Ладони их соединены, пальцы переплетены, как корни древа. Слушают они внимательно, каждого нового слова старой легенды жаждут.   
— … на троне подле Сноука. Да не весел был царь Кайло, кручинился о том, что сердце его холодно, любви не знавшее, отца во снах все видел, не знал, как против Сноука пойти да голову на плечах сохранить. Не ведал тогда Кайло, что много лет назад мать его, старая богиня войны Лея, обратилась белою лисицею, все лапы в кровь разодрала, пока добиралась до пустынь, нашла там сиротку да выкормила малышку своим молоком. Сиротка росла, крепла, красотою расцветала. Нарекла богиня-лисица Рей дочерью своей названной, да велела той изготовить лодку из обломков старого корабля и плыть к зеленому острову к берегам будущей Империи. Там-то и повстречал ее царь Кайло, крепко полюбил и увез в свой замок. Сыграли они свадьбу, а ночью возлег царь Кайло с женой своей Рей на брачное ложе, целовал губы ее алые, да чувствовал, как Сила, давно позабытая, к нему возвращается. Наутро проснулся он снова героем, снова Беном величал он себя. Взяли они с Рей в руки по мечу, да и пошли войной против демона Сноука, а заодно и повелителя его, старейшего из титанов, черного Палпатина, в Бездну низвергли. Всю Силу свою на сокровенной горе Экзегол истратили, слились в последнем поцелуе. Боги старые утратили Силу, а Рей и Бен, Боги Новые, заняли их трон на Экзеголе.  
Одобрения и гордости гул проносится по толпе послушников.  
— …и по сей день, мальчики, встретит ежели кто дикого черного или белого кота на склонах горы, должен ему низко поклониться трижды и оставить часть своей добычи, а как домой возвратится, обязательно испить молока.  
Довольный Люк всегда, когда легенду эту рассказывает, улыбается и ловит восхищенные взгляды послушников, но ярче всех сияют глаза у двух лучших друзей Армитажа и По. Оба — сыны военных мужей, оба — подающие надежды будущие жрецы, оба — поцелуем старой богини Леи отмечены.  
Горит тот поцелуй у Армитажа на левой щеке, у По — на правой. Видит тот след Люк, конечно видит, не может он не узнать чар, что сестрица его наложила. Но не знает он еще, чем обернется эта метка старой богини.  
В ту же ночь мальчики, из-под надзора задремавшего сторожа сбегают. Проникают они в старую оружейную, что при Храме имеется. Отыскивают они кинжал со странными письменами. Понять не могут, зачем ищут, почему им кажется, будто песнь их зовет.  
— Клянусь оберегать тебя, друг мой милый, жизнь отдам за тебя, коли угодно будет, — клянется По и режет себе правую ладонь.  
— Клянусь оберегать тебя, друг мой милый, жизнь отдам за тебя, коли угодно будет, — клянется Армитаж и режет себе левую ладонь.  
Не знают они еще, что ждет их в будущем. Обмениваются они красными лентами, что каждому жрецу на запястья сам Люк своими руками вяжет.  
Тень у дальней стены густеет от довольства.  
***  
Идут годы, один лучше другого. На алтари Бена и Рей цветы возлагаются, вино льется, золото осыпается. Растут мальчишки, друг друга такие непохожие, словно день и ночь. Наблюдает за ними Люк, замечает, как открыто сердце По, как искренен он в порывах своих. Армитаж же, напротив, молчит все чаще, уходит к дальней тисовой роще с книгами и сидит там один, даже лучшего друга не зовет с собой, зато на всех занятиях он первый и лучший из лучших. Особенно хватил Армитажа смотритель библиотеки, жрец Прайд. Тихий он северянин, пришел как-то ночью весь в лохмотьях, тощий и больной, вылечили его жрецы да и оставили при храме трудиться.  
***  
Идут годы, один лучше другого. Скучают новые Боги без войны, хоть и отрадно им мир да процветание Империи с высоты горы созерцать.  
— Кровь матери моей, что прокляла меня во младенчестве, кипит и пенится под самой кожей, — жалуется супруге своей Бен, — смотри, Рей, как чернеют вены, как глаза мои золотом наполняются. Во сне алчу я звона мечей, алчу я молитв за возвращение мужей с войны. Неспроста это все.  
Целует его губы, целует его веки Рей, отвечает:  
— Не нужно тебе, мой милый, войны желать. Демоны у нас все под девятью замками сидят.   
— Сидят ли?  
И идут божественные супруги к ледяному обрыву Экзегола. Видят: сорвана хитрости печать. Знают: быть беде на землях Империи.  
***  
Идут годы, хуже, чем прежде были. Вроде бы все в Империи спокойно, да вот только урожай не так хорош, а еще племена дикие с севера при границах воинам покоя не дают. Не соперники они, конечно, но слухи о сих волнениях ушей Люка достигают.   
Хоть и отказался он от бессмертия давным-давно, а к Силе все еще взывать может.  
— Яви мне, водная гладь, лик того, кого опасаться следует.  
Давно Люк не покидал стены Храма, давно не отдалялся от послушников своих на многие мили. Давно не наполнял он чашу Силы бирюзовой водой в священном лесу Озерного края. Дрожит водная гладь, и кажется Люку, как приходит в движение мозаичное дно древней чаши. Чудится ему лик рыжеволосого послушника. Окутывает того тень, да вот не разобрать, чей образ принимает.  
Возвращается Люк в главный Храм и узнает: отправили послушника Хакса на север, нести свет слова Новых Богов в военный гарнизон пограничников, а друга его По ждал в гавани корабль и увез на юг к островам, где все еще культ Старых Богов силен был, поручили По обращать в новую веру молодых и старых, больных и здоровых.  
— Кто посмел? — ревет Люк, и голос его словно раскаты грома. — Где тот жрец, что без ведома моего повязал на шею новым жрецам по красной ленте?   
Являются на зов Скайуокера все, кроме библиотекаря Прайда. Сорвал с себя светлые одежды Люк, вырядился в черный костюм, взял в руки посох и отправился далеко-далеко, куда — не сказал никому. С тех пор верховного жреца более никто не видел.  
***  
Идут годы, один хуже другого.  
— Не уследили мы за печатями, — сокрушает Бен, руки супруги к груди своей прижимая. — Чую я, как мать моя, война ненасытная, в Бездне погребенная, криком кричит. Не упокоится сердце ее бунтующее. Да вот только слов ее разобрать не могу я. Ох, неужто просить с людей жертву великую? Неужто самим обернуться спуститься вниз с Экзегола да умертвить всех людей? Стереть, словно и не было, дать прошлому людскому умереть, а после начать все заново. Что же делать нам, жена моя возлюбленная?  
Целует супруга Рей, от печали ее на землях Империи холода держатся уже три месяца. Говорит мужу Рей:  
— Коли принесем мы в жертву хотя бы одну душу человеческую, быть беде, быть новому демону рожденным.  
От отчаяния лупит Бен кулаком по каменной стене, а на землях Империи содрогаются города.  
***  
Идут годы, один хуже другого. Раздирает Империю война, истощает непрекращающаяся зима. Северные племена преклонили колено перед жрецом, чьи волосы как живой огонь среди снегов. Идут они на смерть с именем Армитажа на устах. Сам же он восседает на белом коне, кутается в меха убитых на охоте лисиц. Не улыбается он уже много лет, победами да криками врагов упивается.   
Двигаются войска его на юг, там все побережье в пламени, стонет от набегов морских разбойников, что отринули Старых Богов, но северян не ставят ни во что, говорят, что утратили те милость Бена и Рей. Предводитель их, жрец По, дюжий вояка, сам не прочь мечом помахать, когда требуется. Слово его еще крепче стали. Знает По, что однажды встретится он с рыжеволосым жрецом на поле брани, знает, что Силы ради придется ему друга детства зарубить.  
***  
Идут годы, хуже и не бывало.  
Потемнели глаза Бена, от каждого слова его умирает старуха на землях Империи, от каждого вдоха гром сотрясает небеса на воюющими людьми. Садится Новый Бог на свой трон и обращается в камень.  
Рыдает Рей, зима пуще прежнего метелями заметает Империю. Садится Новая Богиня рядом с мужем на трон и обращается в камень.  
Тень от горы отлепляется, образ жреца Прайда сначала принимает, а затем морщинами исходит лицо жреца, и пред каменными Богами стоит уже не тень, не жрец, а древний титан.  
— Так-то, Лея! — смеется чернейший Палпатин. — Думала, уберегла ты сына? Думала, спасла племя людское? Думала, Новые Боги лучше вас, Старых, мир в свете удержат? А вот он я, как подниму сейчас длань, как опрокину камень с трона и воцарюсь!  
Делает Палпатин шаг навстречу окаменевшим Рей и Бену, заносил руку для удара, как вдруг натыкается он будто на невидимую стену. Смотрит — преграда Силы перед ним.  
— Как же так? Вся власть у меня! — злится чернейший. — Абсолютная власть!  
— Хитер ты, умен, да вот Скайуокеров тебе не сжить со свету.  
Оборачивается на голос Палпатин и видит у подножия трона неприметного старика, скидывающего черный плащ. Узнает он брата-близнеца Леи.  
— Ты смертен! — гремит Палпатин, и вторят ему эхом сражения на землях Империи.  
— Смертен, — ухмыляется Люк. — Да вот Сила матери, Сила отца, Сила сестры — все со мной в этот миг и в этот час. Жрецы, сестрицею моею поцелованные годы назад, судьбу нашу сегодня решат. Смотри же, окаянный, смотри вниз на мир людской да узри.  
— И что же узреть я должен? — с издевкой дергает Палпатин подбородком. — Неужто удаль молодецкую?  
— Нет, не удаль. Лишь Силу простой, человеческой Любви.  
Обращает свой взор чернейший на поле брани, туда же смотрит и Люк, все последние силы которого уходят, чтобы барьер меж Палпатином и Новыми богами сдерживать.  
А на земле сошлись в битве два войска. И встретились наконец-то два жреца. Стоят они друг напротив друга, окруженные горами из тел убитых. Никто к ним приближаться не смеет, знают воины, что не имеют права вмешиваться.  
— Вот и свиделись, — выдыхает По, слезу скупую утирая.  
— Вот и свиделись, — вторит ему Армитаж, гулко сглатывая.  
Скидывают оба плащи свои, остаются в одних белых рубахах, закатывают рукава, а на запястьях все еще красные ленты друг друга повязаны. Белеют шрамы на их ладонях, на щеках горит поцелуй богини. Слышат они зов ее, мольбу о помощи. Сквозь метель будто бы видят они каменные изваяния мужчины и женщины, что в помощи их нуждаются. Видят они образ Люка Скайуокера и черную тень против него.  
И все вдруг ясно становится двум избранным жрецам.  
Хватаются они за кинжалы, По правой рукой, Армитаж левой. Устремляются навстречу друг другу замахиваются, и…  
— НЕТ! — вопит на Экзеголе Палпатин, корчится он в муках, цепями сковываемый, в Бездну навсегда отправляемый.  
А на земле в это время каждый воин меч свой опускает в неверии и с благоговением. Кончилась война, спала с их глаз алая пелена. Каждый из них кланяется, когда мимо, на вытянутых руках проносят северяне тело жреца По, а южане тело жреца Армитажа. Каждый из них предпочел убить себя, но не друга. Каждый из них возложил на алтарь свою жизнь, чтобы войну прекратить.  
Расходятся тучи, впервые за много месяцев, понимают люди, что милость Новых Богов вновь к ним вернулась, кончился их каменный сон, кончилось горе.  
***  
Идут годы, один лучше другого.  
Новые Боги в любви и согласии живут, мир людей процветает. У Бена и Рей на горе Богов новые послушники, вознесенные, одаренные великой милостью.  
Армитаж и По до сих пор на запястьях носят красные ленты друг друга.


End file.
